Flaming Dreams
by FoodleToos
Summary: Roxy Barker and her mother are moving... Again. This time to Little Root Town in Hoenn. But it's different now because Roxy can go on her Pokemon journey since she's 14. There's only one problem with her leaving. Her father's not there to congratulate her. As soon as Roxy embarks on her adventure trouble stirs. Secrets are revealed and friends are met. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Basics**

Name (& pronunciation): Roxalie McKenna Barker (ROCKS-A-LEE) (MC-KEN-NA) (BAR-KER)

Date of Birth (& age): May 17, 2000 ; 14

Place of Birth: Cerulean City, Kanto

Gender: Female

Species/Racial Origin: British

Social Class/Community Status: Pokemon Trainer

Language: English

Birth Parents: Unknown

Family: Aunt Juniper and Uncle Clarence

**Physical Description**

Skin: Tan

Height: 5'2

Weight: 104.83 lbs

Hair: Wavy Peach Hair with Random Braided Pieces

Eyes: Blue

Body Shape: Athletic Hourglass

Detailed Physical Description:

Typical Clothing: Sleeveless Dark Purple Tank Top, Medium Wash Denim Skinny Capris, Light Burgundy Capelet , Baby Blue Running Shoes

Equipment: Dark Purple Messenger, Pokeballs

**Personality/Attributes**

Personality/Attitude: Tough

Skills/Talents:Great Climber

Likes: Pokemon, Battles , Traveling

Dislikes: Snotty people

Goals/Ambitions: To the very best that no one ever was!

Strengths: Gives it her all

Weaknesses: Lets go of emotion

Fears:That she'll lose everyone close to her

Hobbies/Interests: POKEMON!

Place of Residence: Little Root Town


	2. Chapter 1- Professor Birch's Accusations

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Pokemon. ONly the story and ideas. And the Oc(S)**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'THinking'_

**_"Pokemon talking"_**

**"Mumbling"**

* * *

Light flooded the dark space as the door opened up to the back of the moving truck. I stood and rubbed my eyes. Careful not to hurt myself I jumped out of the truck and landed on my feet. Mom came running out of the door, she said,

"Roxalie, we're here, honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck. Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And, you get your own room, Roxalie! Let's go inside."

We walked through the door and mother started blabbering again with her motormouth .

"See, Roxalie? Isn't it nice in here, too? The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! Roxalie, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! I bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

I walked up the stairs to my new room. Not like I'd be here much longer because of my journey. I saw the clock on my wall and removed it so I could set the time. Turning the dial, I thought about Dad, whoever he was. Never hearing much about him I made up these incredibly elaborate stories of where my dad could be, who he could be. I've never gotten close to the real answer though. I turned over the clock so that I could see if I'd gotten the right time yet. It was. I put the clock back on the wall and my mother came in a few minutes later.

"Roxalie, how do you like your new room? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokémon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk."

She said before running back out the door. _'God, she never lets me get a word in. Always assuming that I agree with her.' _I thought to myself. I walked up to the PC and started it up. Clicking item storage there was a single potion. Pressing withdraw a potion fell out onto the floor. I picked it up and put it into my bag. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see a note on the table that read,

_Roxalie, I'm going to the Pokemart to pick up a few things for your Journey why don't you go meet Professor Birch's child then get your pokemon. _

_Love, Mom_

__With that note, I walked out the door and walked to the house next to ours. Before I could even knock a boy ran into me and we both fell over. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head where a lump was forming.I looked over and he did the same. I started with,

"I'm so so-"

He cut me off.

"No let me apologize. I'm Brendan, Professor Birch's son. You must be our new neighbor... I didn't expect you to be a girl. Since you're going on a pokemon journey and all. Oh yeah what's your name?"

"I'm Roxy. Nice to meet you Brendan. Are you going on a journey too?"

"Yes."

"AAHH! SOMEONE COME HELP ME!"

Was what we heard next and I bolted towards the route. I saw a bag with some pokeballs and picked up the first poke ball that I saw. I pressed the button and threw the pokeball towards the Poochyena. Seeing a Torchic I yelled,

"Torchic, use scratch!"

The Poochyena used leer.

"Torchic, scratch!"

I saw the Poochyena lunge at the Torchic.

"Torchic, Counter that."

The Torchic scratched the Poochyena twice before the Poochyena fainted. I ran towards the Torchic, we jumped together in happiness. I heard clapping and turned to see Brendan, a girl with straight white blonde hair and blood red tips, Professor Birch and a younger member of the International Police.

**"Shit"**

****The member of the International Police and Professor Birch came up to me not saying a word and escorted me to Professor Birch's lab. I noticed the girl and Brendan followed.

* * *

"So Miss Roxalie , what exactly were you planning to with the Torchic you found in Professor Birch's briefcase?"

Officer Wile asked me for the **third** time. I rolled my eyes and answered,

"I was trying to help him as he requested."

He wrote that down and then shut his notebook.

"Well Birch, this girl seemed to have no thoughts of trying to steal your pokemon. Now I must be on my way there's a disturbance going on in PetalBurg Forest that I must attend to."

And with that he left. Professor Birch turned to us and sighed.

"I didn't expect to have three trainers all needing starter pokemon on the same day so one of you will get a ghost darkness type. Roxalie you get to keep the Torchic you fought with sense you seem to have a bond growing already. If you would like to you can give him a nickname. Lottie choose a Pokeball please."

The girl called Lottie choose the one on the right and opened the ball to see she had gotten a Sableye. She called it 'Reina' Brendan picked up the remaining pokeball and opened it to see a Mudkip pop out. He named it 'Mizukhu'. Professor Birch then handed us each a Pokedex.

"Now run along there is a journey to be on."

We all walked out the door together and we were quickly stopped by my mother who handed us each a pair of running shoes. She then shooed us off to Route 103. So we were embarking on our journey together. Brendan and Mizukhu, Lottie and Reina, Atem and I , we were off.

* * *

A/N:

I hope everyone liked it including the people who submitted their OCs! I'm so excited to have finally started this story! Anyways, Review, Follow, Favorite!

Keep on reading,

FoodleToos!


End file.
